


Hooked On Friendship

by Queen_Horror



Category: Lost Boy: The True Story of Captain Hook - Christina Henry, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Hurt Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Horror/pseuds/Queen_Horror
Summary: Peter Pan and his nemesis Captain Hook have been fighting for decades. Pan always seems to have the upper hand, but why is that?Hook begins to reflect on not only his situation, but his life choices. Perhaps he wasn't as great of a pirate captain as he one thought...Will the two finally resolve their conflict? There can only be one king of Neverland, and one way or another, the war that they have fought for generations will come to an end.This fanfiction is set after the events of Return to Neverland.





	Hooked On Friendship

"Mr. Smee?!" the good captain called in a shaking voice.

Only, he wasn't that good.

Captain James Hook stood close to the edge aboard the Jolly Roger, lifting his head to look around despite the fact that there was nothing blocking his sight. He saw something move in the water, thought he heard a familiar ticking sound, and tried to reason with himself that the crocodile who had been stalking him for years couldn't possibly still be after him. No, he had found a new pirate captain to prey on elsewhere.

But had he really?

Thoughts of the crocodile returning for a little late night snack haunted him to the point where he had begun to see and hear things that didn't actually exist. Smee would always comfort him the best he could, and that's what the captain was begging for now.

"I'm here Cap'n." Smee's voice was calm and collected.

"Smee...He's here... he's back... don't let him eat me... please..." Hook's knees chattered against each other as he crouched down behind his first mate. "Can he see me? Smee? Are you looking? Is he gone? I don't hear him anymore."

Smee knew that nothing was there, there hadn't been for a while. Furthermore, he hadn't heard the ticking of Tick Tock's clock coming to warn them. But he looked over the side of the ship anyway.

His suspicions were confirmed; nothing inhabited the waters save for a few fish swimming around.

"It's okay, Cap'n. No mean ole crocodile in these waters!"

Hook's knees gave out, and he sank to the floor. He leaned himself against the side, not daring to peer over at the ocean. "I can't do this anymore! It's all that dreaded Peter Pan's fault!"

Smee sighed, kneeling over the captain and massaging his shoulders. "There, there. It's all over now. You're safe. Peter Pan even told me that he wasn't going to see you until tomorrow! You'll have a whole day to-"

Hook shook himself out of the funk and quickly stood to his feet. "What?! Peter Pan?! Coming here?! How?! Smee!" He grabbed a fist full of Smee's shirt and yanked him in his direction. With wide eyes, he starred angrily at his first mate. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why are you talking to Pan?! He's my enemy, not yours!"

"Now, now Cap'n, no need to get testy..."

"Testy?!"

"Cap'n, Peter Pan and I talk a lot these days. I told him I was sorry for me trouble makin' ways. Most of the crew has done the same. We wonder why you haven't?" Smee looked up at James Hook and smiled nervously. The rivalry between Peter and Hook had been going on since the day Hook and the crew had made port in Neverland, but Smee for one, had always liked Peter. Now that decades had past, he figured it was time to start a new, but judging by the look on his face, the Captain didn't seem to agree.

"Smee," Hook smiled slyly, using his fakest "nice" voice. "Why on earth would I make amends with Peter Pan?" Hook transformed in an instant back to his rage. "When Peter Pan is the very reason for all my troubles! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't leave this God forsaken island!"

Smee gave the Captain a look of sympathy.

"Well to be honest, you brought a lot of this on yourself."

He goofed.

"Get out! Get out now! Smee, I will have you walk the plank and plunge right to your death! I will!" The Captain waved his hook in Smee's face and the first mate backed away slowly.

"Now, now, remember that bit about good form..." Smee didn't know if reminding him of that would help or not, but he had to take that chance.

"Good form..." Hook took a deep breath in and then exhaled loudly. "Good form, yes, good form. Alright. If Peter is coming here to challenge me tomorrow as you say he is, then we must be ready for him!"

Smee looked up at the Captain confused. "To challenge you? Oh no, he's coming over for dinner!"

"Dinner?"

"Why yes! Told him I'd make me best dessert I did! I'll make your favorite for dinner, codfish casserole, and then I'll make his favorite for dessert, chocolate cake with rainbow sprinkles! Doesn't that sound fun Cap'n? We all can get along and be jolly good friends!"

Hook looked down at Smee with disgust. He didn't want to be friends with Peter Pan. Not now, not ever.

"Do what ye must. I will stay in me cabin the whole night through." Hook scoffed.

Hook stormed off before Smee could say anything more, so he merely shrugged and started working on a list of things the Captain has ordered him to do before calling it a night.

"One way or another," Smee said out loud to himself. "I will make the good captain and Peter Pan become the best of friends, I just know it."

But to Hook, Smee's plans were all in vain. No matter how the rest of the crew felt, he would never become friends with the boy who never grew up.


End file.
